


Oh Really?

by TheOneForYou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jealous Dean, Jealousy, One Night Stands, Possessive Behavior, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:49:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOneForYou/pseuds/TheOneForYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Dean's string of one night stands across the country, reader finally gets sick of it and decides to have one of her own to get back at him. Will Dean even notice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unnoticed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first work, so apologies if it sucks. Thanks for reading!

"Y/n! What's the hold up?"

"I'll be right there, just give me a sec!"

You smooth down your long y/h/c ponytail one more time before turning back to the mirror and straightening your form fitting red tank top and black skinny jeans. 'Damn, I look sexy', you think to yourself and pull down your shirt slightly, allowing a bit of cleavage to show. Usually you're way more conservative, but you already know how the night's going to end-Dean will drink, hustle some pool, and end up going home with some tramp who bleached her hair so much it killed brain cells, so yeah, you were gonna show off a bit. “Whatever...it's not like he'll notice me anyways…” you mutter to yourself. Ever since the brothers had saved you from that Wendigo and you started hunting with them 2 years ago, you have been hopelessly head over heels in love with the one and only Dean Winchester.

You take a deep breath and walk out of the bathroom to see your best friend Sam. “How do I look?”

“If Dean doesn't notice you in that, he's a blind man.”

“Thanks Sammy.” You smile and give him a hug, then walk out to the kitchen “Ready to go Dean?"

He turns around and barely glances at you before grabbing the keys and walking out to the garage

“Yeah, I'll be in Baby."

You stare after him in shock, turning to Sam desperately “What the fuck? Am I really that repulsive? I look exactly like someone he would fuck, and he barely looks at me!” You shake your head “Maybe I should just stay home…”

Sam grabs your shoulders and looks the long 10 inches down to your eyes “Y/n. You and I both know that while he's a good hunter, Dean's a dumbass. You're going to the bar. You're going to have fun. And you know I'm right.”

“Yeah, you are...As usual.” You grab your boots and pull them on then walk out and silently get in the back of the Impala.

“Damn princess, what's up your ass today?” Dean turns around to look at you.

You scoff and shake your head, looking out the window as Sam joins you two. “Nothing. Let's just go.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Lo and behold, as soon as Dean walks in, there are at least 3 women staring and batting their eyes at him. You shake your head in disgust and walk over to the bar, ordering a beer and slumping in disappointment. Looking around, you spot a decent looking guy, mid-20s, sandy blond hair and deep brown eyes. 'I don't even need him...This'll show him.' You fix your lipstick and let your hair down around your shoulders, fluffing it slightly before grabbing your drink and walking over to sit next to him.

“You know, a very wise man once said ‘The existence of beer is proof that God loves us’”.

He smirks and extends his hand “Ah, he does seem very wise. James, nice to meet you."  
“Y/n” You grab his hand and shake it before smiling “So what does a girl have to do to get a drink around here?”

“My starting price is a kiss” He wiggles his eyebrows jokingly.

You laugh “Seems fair enough…”

 

'I wonder what he's like in bed…'


	2. Maybe...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When reader gets home from her fling, Dean definitely notices - but why?

Awful.

He was completely awful in bed.

Gathering your heels and slipping back into your clothes, you shake your head and silently creep out the door. You check your phone and groan as you see 4 missed calls from Sam and...7 from Dean? Your heart flutters as you imagine a jealous hunter waiting for you at the bunker

‘Whatever, he’s probably just worried that I disappeared'  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
You cringe at the squeak made by the bunker doors.

“Where the hell have you been!” you hear a voice yell out from the dark, and you sigh

“Out.”

"Out." he mimics you sarcastically

“Yes, Dean. What, are you so surprised that someone may actually want to have sex with me? Well newsflash--you're not the only one who can sleep around if they wanted to.”

“You went home with someone?” he growls “What's wrong with you? Why would you let someone else touch you like that?”

You stare at him for a second before harshly saying “I'm not doing this right now. It's 4 am, I'm fucking tired, and I'm going to sleep.” You turn away

“Y/n, look-”

“No Dean, you look. I don't need this shit right now, okay?” You walk towards him and poke a finger into his chest “You don't get to tell me where I can go. You don't get to tell me who I can sleep with. You can't just ignore me and then act like you own me!”

A tense moment of silence passes before you sigh and shake your head. “Goodnight, Dean” you say quietly and walk away from him.

“Y/n, I can expl-”

“Goodnight.”

You leave him standing alone in the dark.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning, you walk out and are greeted with a cup of coffee and a kiss on the cheek.  
  
“Good morning y/n”  
  
“Morning Sam” you smile and sit down at the table, seeming to have the perfect start to the day until  
  
“Morning Dean” you greet him  
  
He grunts in response, grabs his ever prized whiskey and walks back to his room. You roll your eyes and stare after him in distaste. “You know Sam, some days I fucking hate your brother”  
  
He chuckles “Yeah, I heard your argument last night. Sounds like someone was a little jealous.”  
  
"Apparently not...I need some air." You walk back to your room and change into your favorite jeans and a sweater, then walk out of the Bunker and start down the road. After a while, you hear quiet footsteps behind you and your hunter's instincts kick in, tightening the grip on the knife in your pocket and quickening your pace. When a heavy hand comes down on your shoulder, you whirl around, swinging the blade out “Woah! Calm down, sweetheart” he smirks  
  
“Jesus Dean, you almost gave me a heart attack. What do you want?” you ask coldly  
  
He crosses his arms “Look, I just want to explain myself...last night I-”  
  
“Dean, save it. I know you don't like me. And that's fine. But you don't need to rub it with stupid acts like that, alright?” you turn and start walking away from him.  
  
“What? No. Look-”  
  
You pivot and stare up at him. “Dean. Save it. I...I can't hear this right now”  
  
“Y/n. Listen to me”  
  
“God, do you speak English? I said-”  
  
He cuts you off by pushing you back against a tree and caging you in with his arms on either side of your head, leaning in close. “I know what you said. Now it's my turn to talk, and you're going to listen”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense Dean *creepy eyebrow wiggle* Thanks for reading!


	3. ....Um...

As you stare up into Dean's sharp green eyes, you see the expected mix of frustration and anger, but is...is there also a bit of vulnerability?  
  
You finally decide to shut up and let him talk.  
  
“Y/n...The reason I...I've been acting so…”  
  
“Dickish?” you interject, crossing your arms  
  
He glares down at you “Sure sweetheart. I've been so dickish because...well, I…” He trails off and moves his arms.  
  
You two sit in silence for a moment before you look down “What is it Dean? Huh?” You snap at him and shove his solid chest away from you “You should know how I feel about you. But then again, being the giant IDIOT that you are, feelings may be a bit difficult for you to comprehend, so I'll spell it out for you. I'm in love with you, Dean Winchester. I'm in love with you, and have been the whole time I've known you, because I thought you were kind and good and...and now you come out here and try to play these games with me. And...and I'm sick of it!” At this point, you're nearly screaming in anger. At the silence that meets you, you stare at the ground and try to fight back tears “Just..stop trying if you don't mean it” You quickly step away from him and walk the other way  
  
You hear him sigh from behind you and wait to hear his heavy footfalls...but you're met with nothing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When you get back to the bunker, you slam the heavy door and storm down the steps, wiping away a single tear that had slipped out.  
  
Your thoughts were interrupted when you hear Sam's soft voice.  
  
“Y/n? Are you okay?”  
  
At this, everything that you've managed to hold together completely falls apart as you fall to your knees at the base of the stairs, wrapping your arms around yourself and sobbing heartbrokenly.  
  
“He-he-I...I don't...I don't know what to do Sam. He acts like he cares, then brushes me off without a thought and I just can't take it anymore. It hurts to much” You shut your eyes as he comes next to you and gently wraps his arms around you as you sob into his chest, ruining his shirt with your tears.  
  
“It’s alright...just let it out…” he murmurs softly against your hair. Eventually you calm down enough to only soft sighs coming out occasionally. You sniff and wipe your face.  
  
“Come on, let's get you all cleaned up” He scoops you up bridal style as if you weigh an ounce and carries you towards his room. You tuck your head into his chest and regret ever meeting the eldest Winchester brother.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
After your shower, you see that Sam left a fluffy towel, a steaming cup of hot chocolate, and one of his shirts for you to wear. You smile to yourself  
  
‘At least one of them cares…’  
  
You get dressed and walk out, gripping your mug for dear life and dreading seeing either of them again.  
  
You were always trying to be strong around the brothers, considering what they went through and how your struggles pale in comparison, but whenever something bad happened, Sam was always your safezone. He's sitting on his bed, looking at something on his laptop. Most likely the details on a possible hunt.  
  
“Hey. Feeling any better?”  
  
“Yeah, thanks” you sit next to him, crossing your legs and carefully tucking the excess material of it between them, seeing as how it came down to the middle of your thigh. He chuckles and shakes his head slightly at your modesty  
  
“Don't worry, I'm not my brother”  
  
You scoff “Thank God. I wouldn't be able to live with two of him”  
  
He smirks “Well, the sex would just be twice as good”  
  
You're taken aback for a second, as Sam is always the conservative one. You blush and eventually start to laugh until tears are in your eyes “You always manage to see the bright side, Sammy”  
  
After talking some more, you both decide you're hungry and walk out to the kitchen to get some dinner.  
  
“Should we wait for your brother?”  
  
“Nah, he's probably out a bar somewhere. I doubt he's even coming home tonight…” he winces and looks down at you  
  
“No, you're fine” You clear your throat  
  
Right on cue, the door slams open and you hear footsteps on the stairwell  
  
“Speak of the devil” Sam mutters under his breath.  
  
When Dean walks into the kitchen, the smell of whiskey is even more prominent than usual on him, so Sam’s theory must've been right.  
  
He stares between you two for a second,taking in Sam’s shirtless form, and that missing shirt being the only thing you're wearing, until something in his mind clicks.  
  
“Aw, come on dude. Really? Her?!” he clenches his fists at his sides  
  
You exchange glances with Sam, confused for a moment until realization hits you  
  
“Oh nonono. We didn't sleep together, I was just…” you trail off and rub your neck akwardly.  
  
He fixes you with a cold glare “Oh really?”  
  
“Seriously Dean, I just let her borrow the shirt after a shower. I swear, nothing hap-”  
  
He was cut off in the middle of a word by Dean's fist coming full force at his cheek, dropping him for a moment  
  
“DEAN! What the hell, man?” you scream at him and reach for his arm in an attempt to hold him back. He just shakes you off like like a fly and continues to be at the crap out of Sam, extenuating each word with a punch  
  
“Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Her. Again!”  
  
You don't know when you started crying, but sure enough, there are tears streaming down your face at the sight of your best friend, bloody on the floor. You try to stop Dean again, finally just grabbing his face and making him look into your eyes  
  
“Dean. STOP!”  
  
His arm freezes in the air as he sees how much pain both you and Sam are in. He looks between you and him, horror slowly showing itself in his beautiful features before he stands up and slowly backs away. You pull Sam’s head into your lap and start to clean him off  
  
“Dean” you say quietly “Go cool off”  
  
“I-”  
  
“Dean! Go.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Eventually, you had gotten Sam all cleaned up and laying in his bed, despite his best efforts to convince you he was fine. You take a deep breath and steel yourself for what had to be done next.  
  
You pace outside of Dean's door for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to say, before knocking softly. After waiting a few moments, he comes to the door and slowly opens it, letting you in.  
  
“Dean...what the hell man? That bullshit right there is what you would've done to someone who tried to touch a hair on Sam’s head, and now you're the one to go at it with him? The fuck?”  
  
He tiredly runs a hand over his face “Look, I'm too tired for this right now, m’kay princess?”  
  
“Uh, no. Maybe I would've accepted that earlier, but that deserves an explanation” you cross your arms and lean against the wall, staring at Dean sitting on his bed.  
  
“Fine. You want an explanation?” he stands up and walks towards you, tightly gripping your upper arms and pulling him roughly towards you, right as his plump lips crash into yours. You're too shocked to do anything but stand there for a few seconds until he pulls back and rests his forehead on yours.  
  
“There's your goddamn explanation.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, things are getting steamy *another creepy eyebrow wiggle*  
> Thanks for reading!


	4. Sorry Guys

First things first, I want to apologize for not writing more in almost a year, you guys wouldn't believe how busy I've been.

I've decided to just scrap this work, because honestly, I have no idea where to take it. I've tried building more of a story behind it, adding in a little smut, etc, etc, and it just isn't coming together right. If you like my writing style and want me to actually commit to and finish a piece, leave some ideas down in the comments and I will get started as soon as possible.

Once again, I'm sorry for leaving it at those 3 chapters, and I'm really disappointed it wasn't completed.


End file.
